Losing You
by BeatleLOVE
Summary: A collection of songs inspired by John, written from Paul's POV.
1. Losing You

**A/N: This song means more to me than just another fic. I originally wrote this just to get my feelings out because like Lennon and McCartney, my friendship with a very close friend is falling apart and it's breaking my heart cos we were more than just best friends, we were closer than sisters. While writing, I realised that we were just like them in that sense and that it fit perfectly. I know it's nowhere near anything Paul would write, he's far more skilled, but I think it's appropriate. By the by, I think it sounds better when read aloud then just read. Enjoy!**

_We were inseparable_

_Made the other feel complete_

_Though our lives were intertwined_

_Special moments we did keep_

_Now things are coming undone_

_Times together are no longer fun_

_In this battle, no one's won_

_Right now, happiness is a warm gun_

_I really believed in us_

_We were more than just best friends_

_Each other's partner-in-crime_

_Happy moments had to end_

_You're not who you used to be_

_It's obvious, everyone can see_

_Those words we said so bluntly_

_We didn't think would hurt that badly_

_Though we're on opposite sides_

_Believe what I say is true_

_If our friendship has to end_

_Just know I've always loved you_

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, _Happiness Is A Warm Gun_ is a John song, but I like how I put it in. And before people can freak out, I didn't mean that last line to mean more than it says. Paul's even said that he loved John, and I think it's sweet; just like I love my soon-to-be-ex-best-friend :/ That's why it hurts, cos I still love her DX I've been listening to _Yesterday_ all week... GAH THIS KINDA CRAP SUCKS**

**Okay, that's my rant for today (: REVIEW, please!**


	2. Don't Blame It All On Me

**A/N: All of your reviews made me so happy! Seriously, they made me day :D I love you guys! ^^ And y'all really think it sounded like somethin' Paul would _actually_ write? That's a _huge_ honour :D That's the main reason why I felt I needed to post this one, too; so I could thank all of you (: I actually have music to this one, and maybe someday I'll post it on YouTube! Gotta get me feedback first (; I've really started enjoying writing these, because they let me get out these emotions that just hurt. So. Damn. Badly. Thanks fer that. (:**

_**(Don't Blame It) All On Me**_

_I'm not the only one at fault here_

_Just admit that you, too, were wrong, dear_

_I'm so tired of being this way_

_I can't live like this everyday_

_Don't play that game_

_Don't blame it all,_

_It all on me_

_If you really cared, then certainly_

_It would be clear that you still loved me_

_But I'm not blind, I know you best_

_I know you better than all the rest_

_Don't play that game_

_Don't blame it all,_

_It all on me_

_You don't see it the same as me_

_Don't you wish how we used to be?_

_I'm not the only one at fault here_

_Just admit that you, too, were wrong, dear_

_I'm so tired of being this way_

_I can't live like this everyday_

_Don't play that game_

_Don't blame it all,_

_It all on me_

_Don't play that game_

_Don't blame it all,_

_It all on me_

_Don't blame it all on me_

**A/N: Sooooo... DID IT SUCK? WAS IT AWESOMESAUCE? (Hehehe... Ringo XD (c: ) TELL MEH! Oh, and by the by, y'all are just SO awesomesauce, that you get a George AND a Ringo! :^) (c: And when I figure out how to do a John and Paul, you'll get those, too :D**

**I love writing how Paul and John used to. You turn something personal into something you can share. It doesn't necessarily have to be directly about it, just inspired. It makes song-writing so much easier now that I know that. (:**


	3. Apologies

**A/N: Mmmmmmm, cheesecake... Sorry, first thing that popped into my head cos I'm eating it ^^ Yum... I actually got a Mother's Day present O.o From one of my best mates :D She call's me Mum! Hahaha just thought y'all wound find that humourous. And MY HUSBAND'S GETTING MARRIED DX IMMA DIE! GAHHH STUPID NANCY!**

**And that was my brief update on my uneventful life (: The format for this song will be _very_ familiar, mainly cos _If I Fell_ refused to get out of my head T_T You can actually sing it to the tune and it doesn't sound weird. Don' worry, it's not the actual tune of the song, it just fits pretty much perfectly ^^"**

_**Apologies**_

I'm sorry for what I did

I said things I shouldn't have said

If you'd just understand

That I'm sad that we have changed

And I wish we'd stayed the same

This wasn't in our plans

If you'd only see

How much

This hurts me so

And that hopefully

We could

Be like we were before

If there's anything

That I

Could do to fix this

Surely anything

That I

Could try to solve this mess

Cos it's driving me insane

And I

Truly miss what we once had

Who's to blame?

If you realise

That you

Are losing me

Then we could try

If you

Could hide your pride away

Cos I'll always feel the same

**A/N: I was singing this to _If I Fell_ while typing it XD If ya can't tell, I'm in a much better mood (: The Lennon to my McCartney added me as a family member on her FaceBook again :D That mean's she's most likely forgiven me! ^^ YAY! I think it's cos on Friday, I made a tiny little booklet full of these three songs, wrapped it up in pretty ribbons, and sneakily stuffed in in her backpack :3 VICTORY IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'll let y'all know how things work out (:**


End file.
